


The Bitter, the Sweet, and the Citrus in Between!

by DaelynPaolini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Smut, Uchibicest, Uchihacest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaelynPaolini/pseuds/DaelynPaolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of ItaSasu smut. Accepting requests! Chapters loosely connected, follows the lives and romance of Itachi and Sasuke as they grow older under the rule of Akatsuki (who will be smuttily involved).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss the Lonely Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/gifts).



Doubled over, Sasuke gripped his knees with shaky hands. Air was scarcely breathable, the oxygen sucked away from the swaying pier by the continuous explosion of fire. The trees encircling the beautifully translucent and tortured pond seemed to teeter on the edge of the bank, shedding their vibrant, colorful leaves. In less than a year's time, their new coat would be the frosty winter air. Clenching his fists, Sasuke stood as tall as his tiny nine-year-old frame allowed and glared fiercely at the shallow clearing the cerulean pond offered. Still breathing heavily, and with ash-stained cheeks, he moved into stance again.

_Weak…_

Sasuke gritted his teeth with unadulterated anger and disappointment.

_Unacceptable…_

Quickly as he could fire off, he signed the seals required for the Fireball technique.

_Inadequate…_

He crumpled his right hand in to an "okay" sign, the pathway for his super-heated fireball.

_"Not good enough!"_

Sasuke loosed the death monger jutsu he'd been perfecting all morning when he felt the itch of his father's words in the back of his mind. He jumped at the gruff reprimand, frightened for the inevitable rejection, humiliation, and expulsion from the Uchiha clan. The raging ball of fire he loosed on the pond evaporated the top few inches of the lake with a roaring hiss and then spun around in a flurry like a beautifully deadly dance in tune with Sasuke's inner turmoil. Stunned by the sudden betrayal of his own jutsu, he had no mind to cover his face or fall to the side into the pond for shelter. He watched the angry yellows, oranges, and reds charge at him from the ponds surface; at first, they swirled around him like an exotic and ethereal tornado. Quickly, the synthetic fire thought to bite the hand that fed it, and swallowed him up.

There was no pain upon initial contact. There were simply the butterfly kisses of red energy tickling his skin. Stumbling backward, it seemed with each step he took the pain increased tenfold until he was screaming at the top of his lungs in absolute agony. Abusing his sprained ankle one too many times, he could no longer tolerate the pain. With arms at first raised to vainly guard his face, they flailed around him as he toppled over the edge of the pier into the lily-dappled pond. The dark turquoise water engulfed Sasuke's flaming body, putting out the fire that assailed him, and wriggled its way into his lungs, as much a traitor as the fire. Bubbles of life fled from his mouth and nose as he sank into the muddy depths of the pond. Overtaken by the water, he closed he eyes and let himself find rest.

First, it was a bunch of flashes Sasuke couldn't make sense of. His mind was so riddled with fear and shredded with exhaustion he had no room to reason out what was happening. There was the occasional strand of raven hair. Then, he was able to just make out a furrowed brow as if it were miles away, yet so close he felt he could touch it if he just tried. He couldn't try. His arms were weighed down at his sides and it was hard enough to simply stare. Next, he saw the panicked onyx gaze. These eyes were so familiar, so often filled with hidden love and latent desire that Sasuke no longer felt fear. He was okay with these fear-ridden eyes, these black eyes that shimmered and wrapped him up in a warm hug and told him everything would be okay _—_ these eyes that could belong to no one else but Sasuke's older brother. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's, breathing life into his little brother.

"Ita-"

Sasuke barely whispered his voice, but it was enough for his older brother to know he would survive to the end of the day. That's also when the explosion of sensory overload nearly knocked the boy unconscious. There was a blazing fire consuming his entire throat, searing his lungs, and burning away his nose until there would only be ashes left of him. Torturous waves of pain raked over every inch of his body; he gagged against the water leftover in his lungs, and he was blinded by the blue brightness of everything around him. The sky had never hurt his eyes so much, nor had the distant image of his house, or the charcoal tresses tied up behind his older brother. Slowly, all of this hurt ebbed away when Itachi picked up his little brother and cradled him in his arms. Sasuke couldn't recall the last time he had felt such relief, such comfort, such a sense of respite.

After this, it was all black. Just an empty void where there was time and it went by in the blink of an eye, or where time didn't exist at all. In Sasuke's condition, it was hard to tell. He only knew that next thing he was laying on an uncomfortable bed, his older brother's voice the sweet backdrop of his present existence. Quickly, he came to realize that Itachi was recounting the events he witnessed leading up to Sasuke's near fatal accident. He glanced over at his brother, the precious image of his perfectly in-control brother, and smiled at him. He sat up, feeling the sore tug of his aching muscles as the only standing evidence that he had nearly died. When the two noticed Sasuke's conscious state, the nurse quickly wrapped up the formality of questioning, and allowed the Uchiha brothers to leave. Happy and content as could be, Sasuke was perched with satisfaction on his older brother's back.

"Sasuke," he began carefully in that I-know-better-than-you tone that really irritated Sasuke.

"Don't even start, Itachi," Sasuke shot off, sticking his nose in the air, "I almost died, so I get a pass." Itachi chuckled at this, which gently shook his little brother behind him.

"I was going to suggest we spend the afternoon eating junk food and watching movies, but if you insist…"

"Ah, what?!" Sasuke kicked his heels inward, narrowly missing Itachi's crotch, and instead bruising the inside of his thighs. Itachi winced and cocked an eyebrow at his brother's ecstatic response. "C'mon, please," he drawled, "we totally should!"

"Ask for stuff right after you hurt your big brother, I see how you are," Itachi mumbled playfully.

"I'm so sorry!" Sasuke piped up, sitting tall on Itachi's back. "But really, can we please do all that cool stuff today, brother?"

Itachi was silent for the greater part of the walk home, which only served to tick Sasuke off even more. The younger Uchiha mouthed off about Itachi's "stupidity" and "meanness." But as soon as Itachi set Sasuke on the sofa in the den of their house and put on a popular animated movie, Sasuke was all compliments, love, and snuggling. Smirking at his little brother's sudden onset of Bipolar Disorder, he shrugged his mini-me off and went into the kitchen to make Sasuke's favorite snack. That entire afternoon, in Itachi's unspoken celebration of the simple existence of Sasuke Uchiha, they pigged out on empty calories and watched mindless children's movies for hours on end. As torturous as it was for the young adolescent, he thought it was worth it if there was no other priority other than to be with Sasuke.

Itachi's thoughts inevitably took him back to the meeting he had just been excused from right before he found Sasuke burned and drowning in the Uchiha Compound's main pond. Unfortunately for Itachi, there was a greater demand than supply of ANBU, so he would be assigned twice as many mission, get only a third of an increase of his present monthly pay, and be granted even less time off. Fourteen years old, yet he diligently suffered through the shinobi life kids his age shouldn't ever have to endure. The only incentive was Sasuke's safety, but that was incentive enough. What more did a person need to keep doing something than to know they would be rewarded with oxygen, water, and relief all at once?

More thankful than he had ever been for such a thing before, Itachi smiled as Sasuke's tiny snort kicked him out of his reverie. He looked down to see his younger brother resting his head on his shoulder, snoring and thoroughly conked out just after dinner had been served. With no desire whatsoever to part with Sasuke at this point, he hitched the limp body on to his back and cleared the coffee table of the mess they had made and set the dirty dishes in the sink. Normally, he would clean them all. Tonight, he had better things to do. Besides, with their parents being countries away from home on a delegation trip to Suna, Itachi didn't really think it mattered if the dishes piled up for one more night. No higher authority was there to tell him to do otherwise. He smiled indignantly to himself.

Itachi placed Sasuke in the nine-year-old's bedroom, and joined the small figure on the king-sized bed. He held his little brother close to his body, indulging in the organic mini-heater, and the softness of the child. He hugged him as tightly as a frightened child would hold their teddy bear in a thunderstorm. Placing his chin on the crown of Sasuke's head, Itachi bit down on his bottom lip, thinking of how he would ruin this beautiful boy's life in a matter of a few months. Before he was able to fall asleep, he unwillingly let a liquid crystal tear slip down his cheek still round with youth, and drop into the shell of Sasuke's ear. The child stirred and nuzzled deeper into Itachi's chest at the disturbance, and then Itachi was just as gone as Sasuke.

Every time someone stared at Itachi, he would feel an annoying prickly sensation raise the hairs all over his body. The feeling made him tense and his first thought was always how to defend himself. But when Itachi was fully roused, his eyes met identical ones that belonged to Sasuke. However, his little brother's gaze was innocent and all-seeing. Unlike how he felt around most children, the way Sasuke seemed to be able to see through to his soul comforted Itachi. There was no need for words between the two. Words were superfluous at best. He upturned the corner of his lips in the best way he knew how to smile, and softly planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, who closed his eyes and smiled even wider when Itachi did so. He was tucked away so carefully under Itachi's arm that one couldn't properly decide where the elder began and the junior ended. But just as quickly as Sasuke had beamed up at Itachi, his mood deteriorated with such alacrity that it unnerved Itachi. Before he could ask what was wrong, Sasuke's chin bobbed up and down as he spoke under his breath.

"Momma and daddy don't love me. They only love you." Sasuke finished so quietly that Itachi strained to hear his brother's words properly.

"Sasuke, who gave you that idea?"

"You can't say it's not true. All they talk about is you. All they fight about is you. All they care about is making you a great ninja. I-I feel…like I'm left out. It's like they don't even care about me. I don't matter. Not to anyone." Sasuke finished this small rant with a trembling lip and a pathetic glint in his eyes. All of this broke Itachi's heart, but more so it made him suspicious of his brother's previous actions.

"What were you doing on the pier today?" He asked out of the blue. Stricken with surprise, Sasuke lost a great deal of the sadness in his eyes. The emotion was replaced with a look that seemed to say Itachi had lost his marbles.

"I was practicing my Fireball Jutsu," he said as if it were as obvious as the sky was blue. Which, in his opinion, it kind of was.

"Why?" This question was quieter, and caused Sasuke to duck his head down in embarrassment.

He responded softly, "I thought maybe I could get daddy to love me if I did this one jutsu right." Sasuke started to fiddle with his fingers here, hating the feeling of being under the spotlight.

For a moment, Itachi was silent and thoughtful, mulling over Sasuke's words and feelings, and the best approach to take in this situation. The first thing Itachi could think of to do was to hug Sasuke tighter and hope that got a greater part of the point across. Sasuke looked up in surprise, but otherwise the pain in his eyes was still so evident it stole Itachi's breath. He thought only a monster could hurt such a perfect, innocent creature such as Sasuke. And he wanted to eviscerate that monster, even though he knew it was his parents. And even though he knew he would before spring came. Even though it wouldn't ever be enough, Itachi thought he would begin with the simplest but truest of words.

"I love you more than anyone in the entire world. More than anyone ever did or ever could or ever dream of. You are the most precious gem on this planet, and you should never forget that. Don't you ever forget how necessary you are for my existence, and for the future existence of the Uchiha clan. Your value will only increase. Always. None of this will ever change, under any circumstances." Itachi watched Sasuke with such a steady gaze that Sasuke couldn't help but believe every syllable uttered by his big brother. With wet lashes and tearful eyes, Sasuke picked himself up and tried to kiss Itachi on the lips, but he held him back by pressing a gentle hand to Sasuke's chest. "What are you doing?"

"You love your fiancée, right? And you kiss her. So why can't you kiss me?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with a hurt and expectant gaze.

"The love I share with her is different than the love I share with you."  _Even though I don't love her at all…_

Even at this gentle rejection, tears began to spill down Sasuke's face. He couldn't fathom how Itachi could share his love with his fiancée, but not with his little brother. Hadn't Itachi just said he loved Sasuke more than anything else? That had to include his fiancée, he just knew it. Sasuke's conclusion was that Itachi had either lied about loving him altogether, or didn't love him as much as he claimed. Either way, he lied, and that was the pain that shook Sasuke's shoulders and pushed the streaks of tears down his face. In such an uncomfortable position as this, because Itachi didn't want to hurt Sasuke, or deny him anything, he had no other choice but to comply with his little brother's wishes.

He shushed the tearful child and then began to kiss and wipe away the salty tears. "You have the brightest smile on anyone I've ever seen," Itachi mumbled between butterfly kisses decorating Sasuke's cheeks. "Your hair is soft and shines like it has its own light source. Your laugh is infectious, and there's not enough time in the world to spend with you." He moved to Sasuke's other cheek, rubbing away the tears and held his face in his hands. "You're funny, and intelligent, and the best in your class." Itachi began to work his way along Sasuke's jawline starting from his right ear. "No one has a choice but to like you," Itachi carefully kissed Sasuke on the lips, "because you're the most perfect, amazing person in the world."

Sasuke whimpered in protest when Itachi pulled away from his little brother. Itachi opened his eyes to see that he had pressed Sasuke's back into the mattress, and that he was lying on top of his little brother, propped up on his elbows as he held his face and kissed him delirious. Sasuke looked up at him with half-lidded, hazy eyes pleading for more, and a flushed face. Gut burning in humiliation for what he just did and making Sasuke feel that way, Itachi untangled himself from his brother and sat up on the edge of the bed, burying his scowling face in his hands. Saddened by his brother's actions, Sasuke slipped underneath Itachi's arm and sat in his lap to be cradled once again.

"I like being here," Sasuke whispered. "And I like it when you kiss me." Sasuke lifted himself up, feeling something firm beneath him in Itachi's pants press against his thigh. He ignored this seemingly insignificant thing, and focused on repeating Itachi's ministrations. Sasuke held Itachi's hands in his own, removing them from his brother's solemn face, and began to kiss them, then slowly he moved to kiss Itachi's cheeks.

"When I woke up after you saved me from drowning-" his sentence was broken by a short kiss on the edge of Itachi's mouth- "I felt so comfortable and safe in your lap." He moved to kiss Itachi's other cheek, and complimented him just as Itachi had done moments before. A breath before he placed his plush lips against Itachi's pale ones, he said, "I want you to be mine and no one else's." Sasuke pulled back to witness the effect he had on his older brother. Itachi moaned sadly at the absence of Sasuke's lips from his own. "Especially that stupid fiancée you have," Sasuke quickly threw that out there for good measure. He pouted after saying this, causing Itachi to chuckle, but just as suddenly, Itachi was serious once more.

He sat there on the edge of the bed for several moments and watched Sasuke with a serious expression. Just as Sasuke began to feel antsy with Itachi's silence, his big brother easily covered his ribcage with his hands and lifted him from his lap. Itachi lay down on the mattress and placed Sasuke on top of him, then said firmly, "I belong to you."

Sasuke's broad smile seemed to shine in the dark of the room. He curled up on Itachi's chest, who wrapped his arms even tighter around the little body on top of him. The two lay together like this for a very long time, comforted by the matched breathing and soothing heartbeat of the other. They held hands and tangled themselves together in the cool sheets of Sasuke's bedroom, relieved to belong to each other, and to have no other obligation at that moment than what they felt for the other. Itachi lightly brushed his fingertips along Sasuke's spine, humming contentedly under his breath for the longest time he couldn't count. And just when he thought Sasuke was asleep, and when he himself was about to pass away into unconscious oblivion, he heard a small voice near his heart speak up.

"Does this mean we can make each other feel good now?"

Itachi was stunned wordless by this question. Did Sasuke mean what Itachi thought he meant? With an audibly racing heart and sweating palms, Itachi asked exactly what Sasuke meant by that.

"I mean can we touch each other down 'there' so we feel good? Don't boyfriends and girlfriends do that for each other?" The way Sasuke spoke so innocently, yet so knowledgably about the subject of sex hardened Itachi right then and there. Not only that, but when Sasuke said that, he actually sealed his fate for that night. With as far as they had already gone and expressed themselves, how wrong was it to solidify the bond between them? Carefully, Itachi sat up and moved Sasuke's small body to straddle his waist.

 

"Lift up your arms," he said as he tugged Sasuke's shirt off.

Itachi pressed Sasuke flush against his torso; Sasuke responded by squeezing his legs around Itachi's waist and tipping his head back to give his older brother easier access to his already exposed flesh. Kissing Sasuke's soft neck and nipping at his pulse, Itachi knew that eventually there would be no turning back once one thing led to another. He still had the opportunity to stop this, to end this immoral madness, but he didn't have the willpower. He didn't have the desire to. He felt an attraction to his little brother most people never fleetingly thought to consider. There was no denying that, or even ever coming back from that. He belonged to his brother for better or worse, from now until the end.

Sasuke started to pant and let out soft moans when Itachi rolled his pert nipples between his fingers. His breathing picked up to shallow huffs as Itachi sucked on his neck, licking and kissing the love marks he left behind. He kissed his brother's collar bone and ran his hands along Sasuke's arced back. The child was so sensitive, so desperate, and so willing; Itachi couldn't fathom how he didn't devour Sasuke right then and there.

Itachi's mouth danced along Sasuke's smooth stomach until he reached the hem of his white shorts. He picked Sasuke up and laid his body on the bed, then tugged at the zipper with his teeth, still playing with Sasuke's hard nubs to keep up the chorus of moans above him. He slipped a hand away for a moment to unbutton his shorts, Sasuke lifting his ass up in the sexiest arc Itachi had ever seen to help him pull off the inhibiting pants and underwear, and then continued to work at his chest with his hands while his mouth was busy elsewhere. He kissed the soft insides of Sasuke's thighs, slowly moving up to kiss the head of his little brother's flaccid cock. Sasuke bucked his hips into the air when Itachi did this, and he gripped the sheets tightly when he felt Itachi's warm hand encase his small dick in his hands and stroke Sasuke so deliberately that his baby brother was a mess of moans and cries and pleas for more above him. He writhed in the middle of the large mattress, bucking his hips into the small cave of Itachi's hand, crying out Itachi's name and asking him to never stop. Itachi dipped his head down, licking the full length of his little brother's hardening cock, stopping to tantalize the head.

Ignoring his own hardness, Itachi tended to Sasuke's needs, ghosting the inside of his legs with the tips of his thin fingers. He held Sasuke's thigh, gently grasping it in his hand, then moved to massage Sasuke's ass, helping him find a rhythm to move his lurching hips to. Sasuke threw his hands out, reaching for Itachi's arms, and gripped them as tightly as he could once he found them. He threw his head back onto the silk-coated pillows behind him, crying out into the air, trembling all over and going limp as he hit his dry orgasm. As he lay there on his bed, panting and sweating, still awash in euphoria, Itachi slowly kissed his way up Sasuke's chest until he came to his nipples where he sucked at the still hard dark skin. He straddled Sasuke's small frame, his knees on either side of Sasuke's stomach, and his erection pressed into his little brother's stomach.

When he couldn't help it anymore, Itachi rolled over on his back and furiously yanked off his pants, gripping his hard cock with both hands, working himself expertly. He pleasured himself with thoughts of Sasuke's soft mewling, rocking hips, and small hands desperately searching for Itachi pinballing inside his head. His little brother's angelic face drenched with sweat and contorted with a pleasure he had never known blacked out every other thought Itachi might have. Just then, it was Sasuke and Itachi, loving each other with no boundaries. Several moments before Itachi's climax, Sasuke picked himself up from his place on the bed and crawled in front of his brother to watch him for a moment before speaking.

"Can I help you?" Itachi thought Sasuke's request was so sinfully cute it should send both of them to hell. And as hot and sincere as Sasuke sounded, Itachi found it hard not to cum on the spot. He held himself together just to let Sasuke do this, and just so he could feel Sasuke. Itachi directed his erection into Sasuke's willing mouth that engulfed as much of Itachi's cock as he could.

"Suck on it, lick it, anything," Itachi panted, tearing at the headboard behind him so he wouldn't mouth-fuck his baby brother's head off.

Sasuke handled the unexpected scenario with a collective knowledge that turned Itachi on. He cried Sasuke's name louder than he ever had before. With some intuitive knowledge and by Itachi's vague commands, Sasuke swirled his tongue around Itachi's thick and hard cock, sucking down the precum, bobbing his head up and down with the breathless instruction from the mess of moaning and panting towering above him. When Sasuke discovered a maneuver around the head of his cock Itachi seemed to enjoy more than anything, Sasuke repeated it again with more finesse. Blinded and mindless because of the pleasure his little brother's touches gave him, Itachi grabbed a handful of blue-raven hair and tugged roughly at it, fighting the urge to shove his dick deep in Sasuke's throat. When one thrust forced him too deep, Sasuke gagged and pulled away to catch his breath, leaving a shimmering trail of saliva still connecting the two. At another thrust of Itachi's eager hips and upon hearing him beg for Sasuke to come back and take him whole, Sasuke swallowed up his brother's cock and worked around the head of his erection. Itachi threw his head back and wildly bucked his hips into Sasuke's scrunched face.

"Oh, God, Sasuke!" Itachi's moans rang off the walls of Sasuke's large room, and were followed by incoherent pleas and more moans.

When Itachi came, Sasuke squeaked in surprise and jumped away from his brother, spilling his seed all over himself, the sheets, and his brother. It was several seconds before the cum finally stopped seeping from Itachi's cock, which relieved Sasuke's fear somewhat ( _would it have hurt him?_ ). He moved to lie beside his equally naked brother. They laid together, hugging each other and basking in the ecstasy they were sharing. It was a kind of blissful moment neither had ever felt before.

 

"Brother, what came out of you just now?" Sasuke's voice was quiet and still breathless from his own orgasm. Tiny sweat beads dotted his hairline, which Itachi couldn't help but also find attractive.  _Fuck it, just everything about this boy is attractive and perfect._

"It's what happens when a male reaches his orgasm." Itachi was even more breathless than Sasuke. He couldn't hold his eyes open for very long. He felt so content to just lie there with his little brother and bathe in joy.

"What's an orgasm? And why didn't I do that?"

"You aren't old enough. Remember that moment where you felt the best, kind of like when you reach the height of a jump and start to fall down? That rush where everything in you feels good and right." Sasuke nodded at Itachi's words and nuzzled into his brother's muscular arm, adoring the feel of the heated skin.

"…It's all sticky and gross." Sasuke played with a string of Itachi's semen between his thumb and index finger. Sitting up quickly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the bed.

"How about we wash up with a shower," his airy words were more statement than question.

Itachi picked Sasuke up and carried him to the shower where he turned the hot water on and let the spray loosen his muscles. He wasn't sure exactly how he should have felt about what had just transpired between him and his little brother. And, looking down at Sasuke who was scrubbing at the "icky stuff" on his arm, Itachi couldn't help but feel happy about it. He felt like he had been honest with himself for the first time in ages.

"Say, brother?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Itachi was absentmindedly speaking as he thoroughly scrubbed the shampoo into his scalp.

"Can we do that again right now? So I can practice?"

And there was that sinful adorableness back to entrance him more strongly than any genjutsu would ever have. Itachi was facing him, and found Sasuke's pleading expression so enticing and mind-blowingly cute.

"There's time enough for that in the future. Just focus on cleaning up for now."

And then, there was that obvious look of shock and adoration on Sasuke's face, who was openly staring at his older brother's nakedness. His taut skin stretched over wiry muscles, and his length hanging out for Sasuke and the world to see. This, Sasuke was stuck on the most.

"You're so beautiful!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi chuckled.

"Imagine how I feel about you," he said as he turned around to rinse the shampoo from his hair, giving Sasuke another beautiful view that he devoted to memory.  _I like his butt,_  Sasuke thought resolutely.

 

Sasuke perked up suddenly, taking a cautious step forward. Wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist, Sasuke's little fingers trailed down Itachi's abdomen and found the clean-shaven thatch of hair, and then his hands encased themselves around the hardening prize he sought and coveted. Sasuke worked Itachi deliberately, who had stopped all movements at his little brother's sudden touch, going on the memory of how Itachi had treated himself earlier.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I told you no," Itachi weakly protested, his voice faultering when Sasuke worked attentively at his head.

"I read about this in a book once," Sasuke replied, "It's supposed to be fun, or something."

"What!"

_Has he been planning this? What's he been thinking?!_

As if he had read his big brother's thoughts, Sasuke said, "I wouldn't be Itachi Uchiha's little brother if I wasn't a  _little_  devious." Itachi could practically feel Sasuke smirking into his back.

Before long, the rush of water from the shower head and Sasuke's perfect ministrations started to get to him. Precum spilled out of his cock to coat Sasuke's hands, giving him room to move faster with better ease. Itachi cried out, slumping against the plastic wall of the shower.

"No, no, no," Sasuke whispered, his breath tickling Itachi's spine, "stand up."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder with hazy eyes widened in panic. Was he really being controlled by his little brother just then? Not that he minded, but still… At Itachi's hesitation, Sasuke slowed down his hands to a teasing speed that urged Itachi to obey. Standing up tall, Itachi clawed at the wall and balled his fist up tightly. He was quickly losing control, his hips bucking up into the cup of Sasuke's small hands, his body thrashing and his breath ragged.

Sasuke barely sped up, pumping him easily and worrying sensitive places on his big brother's leaking cock. Itachi let out a long, whiny gasp and asked for Sasuke to move faster.

"You can't tell me what to do. I have  _all_  the power in my hands." Sasuke laughed at his own words and slowed his pace to a crawl. With intentions to tease his brother, he pressed his own smaller hardness against the back of Itachi's thigh, moving against him. He had hoped this would turn his big brother on even more; Sasuke was met with a response he couldn't have dreamed of.

Itachi mewled loudly, reaching down to pump himself with urgency, but moving so he could feel Sasuke's dick against himself. Smiling shyly, Sasuke shoved Itachi's hands away, leaving his pulsing cock entirely unattended.

"You're not allowed to do anything. You have to let-"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but your game is over. I've gotta have this."

Itachi turned around picked Sasuke up, who wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Itachi put his back against the shower wall, but when Itachi started grinding their cocks together, only his shoulders pushed against the wall.

Sasuke cried out in a small voice, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Itachi held his eyes open, wanting to watch Sasuke while he fucked him into a needy little mess. Panting and mumbling incoherently, Sasuke threw up one hand against the wall to give him leverage to move against Itachi in a musical rhythm. They worked against each other in such harmony that nothing but their pulsing erections lathered with Itachi's precum, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the bathroom walls, and the heavy mess of breathing was all that mattered.

"I-ta-" the pleasure overwhelmed little Sasuke, keeping him from saying anything with intelligence-"Please, don't stop. God, brother, more, please, more,  _more!"_

A primal desire struck Sasuke, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down between them to hold both their cocks, pumping them as quickly as he could. Itachi brought his hand down and placed it over his little brother's bringing him back to a rhythm. Their hands pumped together, messy with Itachi's leaking cock, and their faces so close the heat of their breaths reddened their faces, and they kissed messily, dazed from the pleasure.

"Oh, Sasuke, anh—anh!"

Slowly, Itachi guided Sasuke to his dry orgasm, but Itachi spilled his seed all over them, and he didn't give a damn where it landed. He wanted to share this with Sasuke, his pleasure, his body, his soul. The smooth wave that overtook Itachi reduced him to a pile of jerking moans. Sasuke was even more star struck by his dry orgasm. His nails dug into Itachi's shoulders, and he grinded even harder into his big brother's limp cock, begging for it to never end.

Smoothly, the two boys were lowered onto the tub by the elder, who cradled his breathless little brother in his arms as he caught his own breath. They were exhausted and covered in Itachi's seed, but their blood seemed to flow even faster and their hearts seemed to beat at such a pace exactly timed to the other. Itachi smoothed down Sasuke's messy, soaking hair and kissed him on the crown of his head. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone after all, after he…

_After he…_


	2. A Passing Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is sad, so Itachi tries to make him feel better.

" _W-What's going on?"_

_Itachi watched Sasuke with eyes that burned like scarlet embers. The darkness and depth of his tear tracks stood in haunting contrast to the pale of his face, lit by the full moon. Little Sasuke threw his head up while tears fell down his chubby face._

" _B-Brother, what-what happened? Brother?"_

_Brother…_

" _Momma? Daddy?! What happened to momma and daddy?"_

_Itachi looked down at his feet covered in dry blood. He couldn't bear to look at Sasuke's accusing, innocent, pleading, sobbing… He was disgusted with himself. The katana in his hands slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. He lifted his hands up and looked at them while they shook. His shoulders shook, and then tears spilled from his eyes too._

" _What did you do?"_

_The question was such a quiet whisper it haunted Itachi in his dreams. He looked at his little brother's undressed feet, then followed his figure—lit by the ghostly moonlight—all the way up his knobby legs, his two-sizes-too-big shirt he thought he secretly took from Itachi without his knowing, and then to his round face. He hiccupped, his torture and agony more evident than the bright drops of blood on Itachi's white face. Itachi choked up; his eyes ached with tears and he didn't know how much longer he could fight them off. As easy as his family was, this…by comparison, this…_

" _What did you do?"_

* * *

"What did you do," Kisame mumbled.

Itachi was hopping in circles around the trees with a giggling Sasuke on his back. His Akatsuki cloak fluttered in the wind, and his hair came undone from its ponytail and started flying everywhere and even started to slap the two in the face. Sasuke held on tightly and urged his brother to go faster. He obviously enjoyed the little game they were playing.

_What did you do to get him to stay with you?_

"Kisame, are you alright? You've fallen behind," Itachi said.

"Yeah, keep up!" Sasuke threw a finger at Kisame. "We're gonna leave you in the dust if you don't, huh brother?"

"If we can't help it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Keep your panties on, kid," Kisame said. He glared up at the Uchiha brothers, but inwardly he admired them. Despite the trauma they suffered, much of it self-inflicted on Itachi's part, they were still a pair to be acknowledged for their endurance.

"Hey, I don't wear panties! You do!"

A vein pulsed in Kisame's forehead at Sasuke's comment.

"That was such a bad come back, it came all the way back around and hit home. Watch yourself, kid. Itachi won't always-" Itachi's Sharingan spun to life and sent Kisame a violent glare. He dared Kisame to say one more threatening word to Sasuke. "Uh, never mind. I'll go scout ahead?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Sasuke giggled.

"Kisame's in  _trouble."_

"Guess who else is going to be in trouble if you can't remember your manners?"

"He started it!"

"Does it look like I care who started it?"

"Definitely. You have a face that definitely says you care who started it."

Itachi laughed at Sasuke's words and patted his knee.

"I think you're too smart for your own good."

Itachi slowed his pace to give the two of them a peace they hadn't felt in a long time. Both of their dreams were plagued with blood and guts and gore; Itachi was guilt-ridden and often confined within his bed from illness. He made himself sick with anxiety and depression. Sasuke, as much a mother hen as Itachi, took it upon himself to care for the elder brother. They were codependent upon one another, something Itachi decided was best unvoiced. It was hard enough just to acknowledge the truth. To face it would have to wait until they could cope with their initial tragedy.

There was no clear destination for either remaining Uchiha. Itachi could lead Sasuke in one direction, or the other, or another, or a different one entirely. There were so many sides to the coin he needed to flip that it hurt his head. Thirteen and he was dealing with ridiculous shit like this. He gripped his fits tightly and felt the nails bite into his palm. He was so scared and confused. Where was he supposed to go? Which decision was right? He could hardly tell the difference between up and down anymore, how was he supposed to raise Sasuke? How could he not influence him to do the wrong thing? What  _was_  the wrong thing not to do?

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. His voice was a quiver like a dying violin and struck Itachi's heart with its pleading chord.

"What for?"

"For how I treated Kisame. I know it's upsetting you. I'm sorry." He sounded so defeated and pitiful it made Itachi frown.

"That's not what upset me. And you're forgiven. It isn't like you meant any harm."

"Mh."

Sasuke rested his head on the back Itachi's neck and sighed. He was still sad, and not just for upsetting his big brother. It was hard to remember the last time he was happy. Yeah, he smiled and laughed, enjoyed Kisame's jokes, and loved being with his big brother, but there was still that cloud hanging over him. There was still that sadness, so deep it clogged up his bones and choked him awake in the middle of the night. He was so,  _so_  sad. Nothing made that sadness go away. Nothing.

Itachi paused his run to set Sasuke on a thick tree branch to face him. He looked Sasuke in the eye, saw the loneliness and betrayal like an unwanted mirror, and threw his arms around him so tightly Sasuke squirmed. They sat there while Itachi knelt and Sasuke rested for quite a time before Itachi pulled back. He turned Sasuke around, sat him in front of him, and started to rub the knots out of his shoulders.

Sasuke moaned happily at the treatment and let his head drop forward. Itachi's hands worked gently on his back, pressed harder on just the right spots, and rolled his knuckles over the really sore and tensed up muscles. Sasuke thought he might fall asleep against Itachi, just sitting there while he unwound like that, but he didn't want such a comfortable thing to end. He enjoyed Itachi's mastered touch that fogged up his mind and slowed his pulse.

"Do you feel better?"

"…I guess."

Itachi kept worrying at Sasuke's spine and then moved to his lower back which made Sasuke wince, but the pain felt good. He lifted his head and looked up at the pretty birds and the blue, blue sky. Itachi's hands were soft and his fingers were long and he knew how to use them in every manner all over Sasuke's sensitive body.

The first few kisses didn't alert Sasuke to anything. Itachi liked kissing Sasuke; oftentimes, they would kiss for long stretches of time before sleep and before getting out of bed. Sometimes, when Sasuke woke up from a particularly bad dream, Itachi could comfort him with kisses and nice touches. Kissing was normal for them. Touching in special places was less normal, reserved for pleasant occasions when they were alone in their bedroom.

_It has to be a secret,_   _Itachi said._

_Okay, Sasuke smiled._

Sasuke thought twice about what he was doing when Itachi pulled Sasuke closer to the hardness in his pants. He sat Sasuke in his lap, massaging his butt as gently as he had massaged his back. Sasuke leaned backward, resting his neck against Itachi's, when Itachi's hands moved around to knead the insides of his thighs, paying special attention to Sasuke's quiet moans. He teased his little brother by moving closer and closer to his crotch, but then moved back down to his knees.

Sasuke pulled his hand up, leaving the other limp by his side, and softly dragged his fingers across his stomach. He moved his tiny fingers in circles all the way up to his chest to play with his hard nipples. Itachi's hands, his touches, the erection covered by Itachi's thin pants, it was all so tantalizing for Sasuke. He just wanted his brother to unclothe him and to touch his own erect cock. He cried out loudly when Itachi finally brought his hand to caress the soft hardness outlined against his little brother's pants.

"I-ta-chi…please, don't stop…please touch me."

Itachi sighed contentedly at Sasuke's words and slipped his hand inside the thick band of Sasuke's pants. He kindly toyed with Sasuke's dick, massaging it, moving his hand up and down, using both hands to do different things at once. He cupped Sasuke's balls in one hand, carefully taking care of them, while bringing him to his climax with his other hand.

He sucked on Sasuke's neck, licked at his pale, sweaty skin, and sucked on the lobe of his ear. He licked the shell, whispering sweet and dirty words to his little brother; he told him what he felt in his hands, how he felt, what he would do to him when they were alone, and what he knew Sasuke wanted from him. Sasuke was mewling and writhing in Itachi's lap, purposefully moving against the larger erection behind him, begging for him to do everything he was talking about. He turned his head, eyes barely open, and held Itachi's sweet gaze. A knot tightened in Sasuke's gut and a sweet pain roiled in his groin.

They kissed and nipped at each other's lips and then sucked on their tongues. Sasuke played with Itachi's hair and traced every feature of his face, moaning in a high voice, saying all sorts of ridiculous, needy things. He just wanted Itachi to keep loving him and never to stop. He never wanted this moment to end _—_ this beautiful high only  _Itachi_ created _—_ to end.

Sasuke's breath hitched and his kisses came faster and messier, his moans louder and more frantic, and Itachi knew he was close. He coaxed his little brother up that exhausting slope that made his heart beat like thunder. Loudly, Sasuke cried out in to the forest, and Itachi was forced to cover the sound with a desperate, bruising kiss. He pulled Sasuke back, bringing him down from the clouds of ecstasy and back into his big brother's arms, where he belonged.

Sasuke panted, breathless and still floating, resting in Itachi's arms. His dry orgasm had left his pants unsoiled, but on the inside he felt like he was ravished by his brother. He loved the way Itachi could make him feel like that, with just a gentle touch, a few strokes of the hand. Itachi gave Sasuke the world without even realizing it. All Sasuke needed to have the world was Itachi.

Slowly, his breathing evened out. Now, he was just lying there to be lying in Itachi's lap. The sun tickled his cheeks, but the trees kept it out of his eyes. The wind rustled the trees, and he could hear little animals in the distance. But all he wanted was to hear Itachi's slow breath, his heart pounding behind the soft pillow of his chest; the weight of his arms crossed over his stomach, the silky strands of hair that brushed against his face, and the point of his chin in his shoulders.

That was Sasuke's world. That was all he needed anymore, and he knew that. He would be okay. The cloud would pass.

Itachi was there to make sure of it.


	3. The Perfect Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke picks out a school girl outfit and Itachi can't help but be majorly turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the inadvertent product of listening to Flower by Pansy Division while talking to one of the weirdest people I know. Here you go, Cody. :D
> 
> Requested by ItachiIsMyBaby~

 

Sasuke wanted to go to school. After a couple weeks into their time with Akatsuki, that’s all he could talk about. He didn’t even care whether or not he went to a ninja academy he just wanted to go somewhere other kids his age thronged. He craved his peers and that made Itachi feel sick inside, because he could only ever say no. How was he supposed to explain to him they were a part of an internationally wanted criminal organization? He was _nine._

Itachi hugged Sasuke to his chest tighter. Maybe another reason for not letting Sasuke go to school was his outright jealousy. He had been an overprotective brother before, but after expressing his true feelings for the child, he grew more and more possessive. Sasuke liked it. He said it showed how much Itachi loved him and that he protected him from the nightmares. Itachi buried his face in Sasuke’s spiky black hair at this thought.

_I’m a nightmare, Sasuke…I’m your worst one…I_ made _them._

The next morning Itachi woke up to empty arms. In a confused flurry he bolted from the bed, activated his Sharingan, and examined as much of his surroundings as physically possible. Immediately he sensed Sasuke’s presence in the shower. He let out a heavy sigh and straightened himself, his Sharingan spinning away into the black of his eyes. The bathroom door was ajar and let clouds of steam roll into the bedroom. Inside he heard Sasuke’s pretty voice bounce of the tiled walls as he sang.

Itachi sat himself on the bed and closed his eyes, happy to lose himself in the perfect singing of his baby brother. His voice was so sweet and unblemished, feminine and somehow wanton. He undressed himself and laid his clothes on the bed, then stepped into the bathroom.

“Itachi!” Sasuke perked up instantly at the sight of his big brother, but then blushed at the sight of his naked body and sputtered. “Wh-What are you doing, brother?” Was it the heat of the water or the tantalizing image of his idol that flushed his skin pink? Itachi liked the color on him either way.

“I need to shower too, Sasuke,” he laughed. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his chest.

“I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you.”

After they showered both Uchiha decided they were famished. They walked to the kitchen hand in hand and found there was nothing edible in any of the cabinets.

“Want to go to town and get breakfast?” Itachi asked.

“Yeah!” Sasuke jumped up and down, giddy and smiling. Itachi patted him on the head and laughed.

“Calm down,” he said. Sasuke stuck his lip out and followed Itachi out of the hideout.

They ate breakfast at a pretty café. There were only a few people inside, which both brothers appreciated. They felt uncomfortable in public because they had to refrain from “excessive displays of affection” as Itachi put it. Sasuke pouted at this, but acquiesced, even though to him there was no such thing as excessive expressions of love for his big brother. Besides, his brother knew best, right? They walked around the large village, stopping to admire at curious vendors or to window shop in classy stores. Sasuke gaped at the centuries old beauty of a charcoal painting, rubbing the gold-chased frame with a tiny finger.

“Don’t touch, Sasuke,” Itachi said.

“Sorry.”

Sasuke pulled his hand back. Itachi’s found his, causing the younger to blush but hold on tighter. He ducked his head down and smiled. Itachi’s hand felt so warm and soft.

“Can we go shopping for clothes, brother?”

“Sure.”

Sasuke ran around the department store touching everything and laughing while he did so. The salesclerk at the front counter shot Itachi expressive glances, sweetly asking him with her eyes to tone down his little brother.

“Hey, brother, look at this! Isn’t it cute! I could wear it to school,” Sasuke said with a smile. Itachi’s eyes widened at what Sasuke held up for him.

“A uniform? A _girl’s_ uniform?”

“What’s wrong with that? It’s cute.” He pouted at Itachi’s smile and lowered his arm.

“No, no. If you really like it, then yes I’ll get it for you. You have to try it on first.”

“Okay!”

He ran into the dressing rooms in the back of the store, Itachi following closely behind him. He stood outside the stall Sasuke was in, tempted to peak through a crack in the door. He chided himself for thinking of doing such a thing in public and crossed his arms over his chest. He was excited to see what Sasuke looked like in the outfit.

“B—Brother, can you help me? My hair got caught,” Sasuke said. Itachi cocked an eyebrow and pushed the door open.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi through his dark bangs with shimmering doe eyes. The button up hung from his hair at a button causing Sasuke a little pain. The powder blue plaid skirt rested prettily on his little hips. His chest was exposed, stirring a hardness to life in Itachi’s pants. His nipples were small and pink, sensitive when touched in the right ways, and his stomach was concave because of his young age and distaste for eating.

“Don’t stare, you’re making me blush,” he said in a quiet breath.

“Sorry,” Itachi chuckled. “Turn around.”

Sasuke turned around and allowed Itachi to tend to his injury. It was easy enough to free his hair from the button, although Sasuke yelped when Itachi tugged at it. He pulled the shirt over Sasuke’s head and let it settle around his torso. While Sasuke buttoned up the shirt, Itachi couldn't help but reach down and massage Sasuke’s ass.

“A—Ah, what are you doing?”

“You look so cute in that outfit,” Itachi whispered into his neck.

Sasuke let out a breathy moan at the hot air on his skin. Itachi moved his hand lower and reached under Sasuke’s skirt to knead the healthy mounds; if there was one healthy thing about Sasuke it was his ass (Itachi knew he would have fun with this when they were older). Sasuke leaned his head against Itachi’s shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. Itachi kissed at Sasuke’s neck and sucked furiously on the skin. Sasuke was his and he wanted it to show.

“When we get home I’m going to do something new for you, okay?”

Sasuke nodded fervently and moaned when Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s stomach. He hugged his baby brother tightly to himself and hid his face in his neck. He loved how sweet Sasuke smelled, how subtle and calming the scent was. They exited the dressing room with Sasuke still wearing the school girl uniform. There was a different lady at the desk when they approached.

Sasuke stepped up to the counter dressed in the girl’s button up and powder blue skirt. He smiled at the woman behind the counter, looking like an angel.

“Isn’t she precious,” the lady sighed.

Sasuke beamed at her compliment.

Later that night, Itachi sat on his bed with his laptop at his side. He focused intensely on the bright screen, the only light in the otherwise dark room. His eyes were half-lidded and he found it harder and harder to concentrate on the words on the screen. He felt himself jerk; his body convulsed, and he finally let a moan escape his pale lips. He pushed his head against the pillows behind him and curled his toes.

“Oh, Sasuke,” he said. He hummed under his breath and moved his fingers around his pulsing erection, fantasizing. “Ah…”

He bucked his hips into the cave of his hand and shuddered as thoughts of his baby brother swirled around his mind.  _Sasuke,_  he thought, over and over again. He couldn't get those trusting eyes out of his thoughts, or those sinfully perfect lips that did such dirty things for him. His little spiky hair, so soft and perfect between his fingers. His tiny body completely and willingly under Itachi’s total control. Sasuke trusted Itachi with every inch of his body and at moments like these Itachi couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was helplessly attracted to his baby brother. Helplessly in love.

“Brother, I tried to—” Sasuke shut his mouth as soon as he understood what he walked in on. “Do—Do you want me to leave?” He blushed and averted his eyes from the lewd sight of his brother in front of him. Truthfully he didn’t want to leave, but he had to ask.

“No. Stay.”

He turned his eyes from the computer to meet Sasuke’s, who stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Itachi looked Sasuke up and down, even more painfully aroused at the sight of Sasuke still dressed in his school girl outfit. His tiny legs looked longer with the skirt hitched up to his navel. The white button up bulged where it was pushed under the skirt and all Itachi could think about was popping every button with his teeth. Sasuke blushed scarlet at the image of Itachi touching himself to his baby brother like that. It made him happy that he could make Itachi feel that way.

Itachi arched his back and came with Sasuke’s name loud on his lips. He rested against the pillows behind him, trying to catch his breath. He was dizzy from the pleasure. Sasuke was so beautiful it made it difficult for Itachi to really control himself. Sasuke stood awkwardly in the doorway, wringing his hands and looking at his feet. He was too nervous to ask Itachi if he would do that to him.

“It’s okay, Sasuke,” Itachi said, “come here.”

Sasuke looked up at his big brother with a hopeful light in his eyes. He bounded over to his brother with a smile on his face and hopped onto the bed, his skirt fanning out behind him. It was short enough to reveal the edge of his ass for anyone to see behind him. Itachi couldn’t wait to be behind him. He cleaned his hand on a nearby tissue as Sasuke crawled up to him.

He pulled Sasuke onto his chest, wrapped his arms securely around the small raven, and kissed him passionately. His tongue flicked against Sasuke’s bottom lip who eagerly opened his mouth to let the elder inside. Itachi licked the warmth of Sasuke’s mouth, caressing his tongue with his own and nipping gently to get Sasuke to moan just the way Itachi loved. They lost themselves in the kiss, feeling each other, chasing the warm butterflies that ran across their skin. Sasuke eventually found his shirt unbuttoned and Itachi sucking at one of his pert nipples. He gasped at the sensation of Itachi’s teeth teasing him and gripped his big brother’s shoulders tighter.

“Oh, Itachi,” he moaned.

“Louder, Sasuke,” Itachi said.

“Haah!”

Sasuke threw his head back when Itachi gently raked his nails down his stomach to the hem of his skirt. He buried his hands beneath the plaid and found that Sasuke wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“What? Why aren’t you wearing anything, Sasuke?”

“Th—They’re all dirty,” he said. Itachi smiled.

“Ah, laundry day,” he sighed happily. “Remember how I said I was going to do something different for you tonight?” Sasuke nodded at Itachi’s question. “I’m gonna start soon.” Sasuke nodded again.

Itachi licked from one of Sasuke’s nipples to the other, spreading out the button up with his hand. He loved how open Sasuke was. He lay beneath Itachi, hands clinging to the sheets, shirt unbuttoned without a care, and legs spread wide for Itachi to take him however he pleased. Itachi brought two of his fingers to Sasuke’s face as he moved his head down.

“Can you suck on them for me?”

“Y—Yeah.”

He took Itachi’s fingers into his mouth the same time Itachi stuck his head under Sasuke’s skirt to take his hard cock whole. Sasuke cried out around Itachi’s fingers, but sucked furiously when some of his senses came back to him. He swirled his tongue around the slender digits and bucked his hips into Itachi’s face. When Itachi was satisfied with their lubrication he slowly moved his hand to Sasuke’s lower entrance.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna make you scream,” Itachi breathed.

Sasuke looked down at him curiously, trusting him fully. Whatever Itachi was going to do to him Sasuke knew it would feel good. Itachi never lied. He prodded gently at Sasuke’s hole and stuck the first finger in. He wiggled it around, Sasuke squirming at the intrusion above him. He pushed his head against the pillow behind him and looked up at the ceiling, anxious and waiting for whatever was to come. When Itachi breached the first ring he added in a second finger. Sasuke gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn’t hurt, not really, but the feeling of Itachi opening him up like that surprised him. Itachi opened and closed his fingers to spread Sasuke even more, swirling them around as he kissed the inside of Sasuke’s thigh.

“Get up on your knees,” Itachi said.

Slowly, Sasuke moved around with Itachi’s fingers still inside him. He stood up on his knees, facing Itachi who held his fingers securely inside Sasuke. He watched his big brother curiously. His button up fell over the end of one shoulder, and the way he looked with the skirt still on, bunched up around the crook of Itachi’s elbow turned the elder on in a way he hadn’t expected.

“Sit down on them when I move them okay?” Sasuke nodded.

Itachi kissed him one last time before slowly pushing them deeper, mindful of Sasuke’s initial discomfort. Sasuke moved with him, his arms limp at his sides, waiting. Itachi moved his fingers in and out, Sasuke moved up and down, and nothing happened at first. He was comfortably stretched now, so he just waited for whatever Itachi promised was coming.

When Itachi curled his fingers in the right moment and Sasuke sat on them at the same time something happened. Sasuke didn’t know what it was and he didn’t care. He just knew that he _needed_ it. There was a beautiful ache deep inside him as Itachi hit that special place. Sasuke tossed his head back and cried out loudly. His breathing became labored and he moved more frantically against Itachi’s fingers, desperate to find that feeling again. It was something deep within him, something perfect and Itachi had found it. Itachi found that treasure that wasn’t gold or idols, but a feeling Sasuke had never known and never wanted to lose.

“Oh, _God_ , Itachi!” Sasuke yelled and brought his arms up, balling his hands against his head. Pleasure racked his mind unlike anything he’d experienced before. This was so different than every other time he spent with Itachi. This was…this was…

Itachi hummed at Sasuke’s reaction and thrust his fingers in to the knuckle, curling them, moving them, scissoring them, doing everything he could to beat that bundle of nerves until Sasuke forgot his own name. He felt himself hardening fast. The skirt Sasuke wore bounced with his movements, tickling Itachi’s elbow. If it weren’t for the fact that Sasuke looked so fuckable wearing that outfit Itachi would have ripped it off as soon as he touched the sheets.

Sasuke mewled under Itachi’s touch and felt something deep in his core burn with ecstasy. He loved it. His fingers let go of his hair and found their way to Itachi’s neck. He pulled his big brother close, burying his face in his neck, his body guiding him to a more comfortable position this way. A few more thrusts later and Sasuke reached the height of the moment. His insides writhed with a beautiful fire inside him and made him jerk and clench his legs around Itachi’s arm.

Itachi caught Sasuke and pulled him down onto the bed when he collapsed in his arms. They lay side by side and curled together beneath mountains of plush comforters. Sasuke hummed a small tune, holding onto Itachi’s shirt. He loved the way his brother smelled; it was a natural scent that didn’t have a name. He loved these moments after they shared their special time. They just enjoyed each other’s company, happy not to be alone and to be with the person they loved most in the world.

Sasuke smiled so big it hurt his cheeks but that was okay. The aftermath of the pleasure tingling his skin, making him hyperaware of everything around him overrode any discomfort plaguing him. He sighed and snuggled deeper into Itachi’s chest, adoring the warmth radiating through the black shirt. He pressed his small body flush against Itachi’s. They curled around each other and fit like the last two pieces to a puzzle. They were made for each other. There was no other explanation.

There was a deep breathing near Itachi’s heart. His baby brother took deep breaths, his whole body heaving with the gentle motions. He was asleep. Itachi breathed in the smell of Sasuke’s hair and laced his fingers through the little ones gripping him. He stared at their pale hands, something else that fit so well it made Itachi beam. He never wanted this moment to end. Tonight was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like reading this I realize I hate it so hard. Fuck, I can't believe I'm about to publish this piece of shit. I'm sorry it sucks so bad, Cody. Seriously. *shoots self*


End file.
